Connect The Dots
by DarknessEverdeen
Summary: Prequel to 'Unknown'. A very simple part of the story that was missing. Read about how these people were before they became the Loonatics. Ever wanted to know Ace's mysterious past before being a stunt man? If not, at least to know how he learned to fight? All will be answered here. Please review or critique. Enjoy. Slight AceXOC and TechXOC. Any questions, just comment me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there. i have no idea how this got erased, but it is the prologue to the story called Unknown. Since it is posted after it, I guess it's called a 'prequel' now. Hope you guys enjoy it and t makes you feel a bit nostalgic. I have to warn it was written back a long time ago, so it has a few old errors, but it is still part of the story so you can understand it.**_

* * *

It was a normal day that day. Nothing bad had happened. I was on my way to work at the voyage ship and I had to go see the captain for my chance to be crew mate, or at least a better job than sitting next to that annoying voyage bus driver guy trying to hit on me at any opportunity. Anyways, that same day something strange had happened. It all happened after we brought the voyagers to the boat. It was normal that we had all the passengers in line, but the strange part was that there were two of each kid there. In the bus, there was only one. Even the bratty, rich, adults who don't care about their kids noticed that about their kids. I was getting a bad feeling about what was going on so I went to the captain.

**"Captain. I-I was thinking-"** I was starting to say to him.

**"What is it?!"** he said. He was a old man, around his 60s, with a white sailor uniform and a badge that symbolizes the ship; a hydra. No, we are not evil, but it is said that the badge has been passed down from generation to generation of his family for capturing one. It is also said he wet the deck and not with water. *shudders*

**"Um... I was thinking... that I could help take care of the problem that's going on with the voyager's kids,"** I finally said. I knew I might get in trouble for this, but I was anxious to get a different job. I heard someone walking close to me and the captain but I didn't dare look.

**"Capn'. I tink I'll help her out on the job."** I turned around and found it was someone else. He was cute, that's for sure. I hid my face between my wavy hair to hide the blush on my face I knew was there.

**"Alright then. But make it quick you two,"** the captain said and we left. I fixed the cap I had on so no one could see my secret. I looked at him and took a closer look at him. He was taller than me by a few inches and had blue eyes that can enchant you- stop it Luna, your only gonna get yourself in trouble.

**"So, how are we gonna separate dese kids,"** he said, snapping me to reality.

**"Um... I'm not sure. Maybe we could get the kids and figure out a way to do this,"** I said nervously. No one really asked for my opinion on how we should do things. So we did just that. I already had in mind what we should do since i had a strange ability to actually feel people's aura since birth. But i didn't want to tell him because he would think i was some freak like everyone does,including my own family. When we finally separated the kids from their parents, i noticed something strange. Half of these kids had an aura of annoyance, of course, but the other half had no aura at all as if they weren't real.

**"Ok. One of each go to the ride side of the room and the other to the left,"** i said to the kids. And as i told them that, they did just that. I saw the mixture of the auras still so i went through the middle and switched some of them so that the ones on the right had aura and the one on the left were the aura-less. I started to guide the kids from the right to the room with their parents when the kids from the left started acting weird. They started saying all this stuff i didn't understand but were actually making me dizzy. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see who was the owner of the hand. It was the new guy. But he had a serious face this time.

**"Take dese kids to deir parents. Quickly,"** he said in a low voice to me.

I did as he told me too, when one of the lifeless kids came running and kicked me towards a wall. I should have been unconscious but the sea-sickness pills must have affected me as an un-unconsious do-er. All i was able to see was blur of different colors, couldn't hear much, and i couldn't move. Now i could only see the auras of things instead. I was able to see the new guy's aura and now the aura of the aura-less kids were grey of metal. I then understood why i felt no aura. The were robot decoys. The robots attacked him but he fought them off easily as if they were toys.

He would taunt at them and destroy them by making them destroy each other. I saw a robot going to the door to open it by hacking in to put the password but the new guy taunted at him. The robot came and was about to uppercut him but New guy was faster and kicked him to a wall across the room. All the robots were finally destroyed and the new guy came up to me with the lines of worry on his face. He opened my eyes- wait! I had them closed the whole time?! He put two fingers by my neck to see if I had a pulse. I tried to say '_How did you do all that?'_ or '_Thank you'_ but all that came out were groans.

**"She's still conscious,"** he said to himself. He took out a cell phone and I guess called 911 like anyone would do in my situation. He then carried me bridal style outside for the coming ambulance.

* * *

_New guy's POV..._

I was caring the girl in my arms. She seemed conscious but barely. That hit must have broken some bones maybe. I got outside and the ambulance came. I handed her over to them and they left to the nearest hospital. I would've gone with them but I had other stuff to do. I left to a place where I'm supposed to meet my boss. It was a dark building that no one really cared to think twice of. I entered to a room that was the meeting place.

**"Good job. You have completed your mission,"** said the voice of my boss. I've never really seen my boss face to face or seen a picture of him.

**"Tanks."** I just said.

**"I have a quick question for you."**

**"What is it boss?"**

**"When you saw those robot kids...did you want to be a normal kid as they tried to be?'**

**"Why would ask me dis?"**

**"Because I'm giving you an opportunity to be a normal person."** I was dumbfounded. I had the opportunity to be a normal person and not get people hurt because of me. But this was the only job that I had ever had or ever done. I don't know how to be normal much. But I still chose.

* * *

_The next day(normal POV)..._

The new guy went to the hospital and went to the reception desk.

**"I'd like to know the room to Luna Story,"** he said to the woman behind the desk. She look at him and back to the computer to type.

**"Related or anything?"** she asked.

**"I'ma friend of hois,"** he answered.

**"She's in room 246 on the second floor,"** the receptionist said and gave him directions to the room. He was outside the door thinking if it was a good idea or not to go in. 'She may not even wanna see me again.' But he still took chances. He opened the door and went in. He looked toward the bed and say the person he was looking for who had her eyes blindfolded. When he closed the door quietly though, he saw her start moving her around as if trying to find something.

**"Who's there?"** she asked, worry in her voice. Then she turned towards where he was at the door. **"Are you the new guy from the voyage crew?"**

**"You guessed right. Why are your eyes blindfolded?"** he asked. He got nearer and as he did, he noticed something he didn't when he met her. She had cat-like ears hidden in her hair and a cat tail that was brownish-orange with black stripes on it. He was a bit shocked and stepped back a bit. The girl in the bed must have sensed his action or something because she grabbed the tail and hid it behind her with a blush.

**"You're no ordinary person are ya,"** he asked. She just shook her head. All he did was get a seat and sit next to the bed.

**"You know, I still haven't found out your name,"** she said, a bit monotonously. He took out his hand towards her as if she could see it.

**"The name's Ace. Ace Bunny."**

**"My name is Luna Story."** they shook hands and let go.

**"So. You must have a bit story of how you ended up being who ya are now. Since your last name is 'story' it must be good,"** he said, to break the ice.

**"Not really, but my question too you is how you were able to find me without knowing my name."** this took Ace aback again. He was blushing this time.

**"Eh-eh... long story,"** he said, rubbing the back of his neck. **"You tell me your story foist, though. It seems interesting."** Luna sat up a bit, this time holding her tail as if it would calm her nerves down a bit.

**"Well-"** she stated but got interrupted when a girl came in. She looked just like Luna except for the fact her hair was longer. She had a blue top, a jean vest and jeans on with sneakers and a bow as a necklace.

**"Thank goodness your ok,"** she said/shouted. She ran towards Luna and hugged her, almost knocking themselves off the bed.

**"Um... Layla... can't breathe," **Luna said. The girl who was apparently Layla, realized her tight hug and let go of her.

**"I'm so sorry. I thought you were gonna be in a coma or something,"** she said. Ace cleared his throat to get her attention.

**"Oh, right. Ace, this is my sister Layla. Layla, this is Ace. The one who saved me,"** Luna introduced each other.

**"It's nice to finally meet the guy who saved my sister,"** said Layla, as her and Ace shook hands.

**"Tanks. It was nothin really,"** he said.

**"What are talking about?! You guys were being ambushed by robot kids and my sis got hurt and you practically destroyed those robots with punches and kicks an-and punches and kicks,"** she was saying while randomly punching the air above her.

**"She can be hyper out of nowhere sometimes, since she doesn't fight much anymore,"** Luna explained.

**"Speaking of which, someone's waiting downstairs for you with lots of presents, sissy,"** Layla said, an evil grin on her face. Layla realized who she was talking about and gasped.

**"Tell him I fell in a coma or that I'm contagious with yellow fever or something. Just don't let him in or else you'll be the one in this room next,"** she said.

**"Gotcha. I'ma tell him the 'yellow fever' one. It sounds sick enough for an excuse. No one likes a fever."** she went over and whispered in Luna's ear, **"This will be perfect for you and hotty to get to know each other more and get together."** and with that left.

**"She better not let that idiot in,"** Luna mumbled to herself. Then she remembered Ace was there.

**"Your still waiting for my story, huh."** He nods.

**"Well...not much to say really...my parents seem normal. My mother and father both human. But it was those stupid scientists that wanted to try a new experiment and see if they can create an anthro creature of some sort. And the person they just HAD to try it on my mom. They found out my mom was pregnant so this would make their experiment work. So, they injected some house cat DNA into the egg and they hoped for the best. Unfortunately, it all went wrong. She ended up having twins, me and my sister. And the fact my mother was in too much pain. She had to give birth earlier than expected. We were born right in this same hospital. My mother was so happy to give us birth, but the scientists were not happy with the outcome of their experiment. They considered us a mistake since we just had cat ears and a tail, which was the only resemblance to the house cat they used. They were gonna get rid of us...for good... but my father stopped them and saved us. Took us all to a shelter by a forest. We grew up like any other kid would only difference was we were picked on. Mostly me since i inherited lots of intelligence from my father. My sister, though, had many friends to help her in need. Heck she even has a boyfriend! She's the only actual friend i have."** Ace was taking all this information in.

_'She seems to have had a harsher life than me,' he thought._

**"Answer my question: how did you find my room without knowing my name?"** He snapped out of his thoughts and remembered he didn't answer her question. Everything was silent except the sound of the heart machine(you know. The one that does all the peeping sounds every time your heart beats.)

**"Well?"** she asked again.

**"Eh-eh... i wasn't exactly a new woiker at the voyage. I was a spy and had a mission dat some impostois were gonna steal the Hydra Jewel that was aboid the ship. You might have seen it but neva knew it."**

**"Yeah I read about it once in a book of legends. It's said to have immense powers that even a mere ghost can posses it's powers. It has the power to do anything like strengthen someone's power or even kill them. But why do you say I've seen it before without knowing?"**

**"Because de captain has it. It's been passed down from generation ta generation in his family. The reason is because dey are de guardians of it and the place when dey creata made it."**

**"But he said that the reason was because an ancestor of his caught one."**

**"Dat's what dey say so dey can keep it a secret. The jewel can also lead the holder to da place since that place itself is powaful. Take ova it and ya take over da woild. My job was to stop de impostois but i had no idea they were gonna be disguised as kids. Even less bein robots. Befo i went dere, I checked a list of de crew and deir profile. When i got ta yois, i tought dat i had a bit of a chance to save da people dere since you had de ability to sense people's aura. So i went to da voyage and blended in as a new crew mate and had my opportunity when you asked da captain about da kids."** it was Luna's turn to sink in all the info.

**"So... you knew about me before I told you my life and used me,"** she said with a monotonic voice.

**"No, not that kind of using. Plus I-I only knew of the ability, job, Schools, parents, but i neva saw in yo ears in da picture." T**hey stayed quiet like that for a long time

**"I guess I should leave now. I jest had to make shoy you were safe."** And with that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ,people! Didn't expect another chapter, huh? Well, I couldn't help myself. Just one review and I was all super hyped up XD well in this chapter, it is someone else's turn to be tell their story. Guess who this person meets._

* * *

_Layla's POV ( 5 hours before meeting Ace)..._

I was running. Reason? My sister got hurt. She was at her job at that time, but no one suspected strangeness going to happen that day; except us. I told her she should have stayed home, but she refused.

**"I need to money to be able to finish my university education,"** she would say.

**"But we can get that money from our other job,"** I'd counter. Once she puts her mind on something, there's no stopping her._'Man, I have to get there now. I can already feel her pain where she got hit,'_ I thought to myself. I was at my own work when the pain came. I begged my boss to let me go early cause "_I felt sick"._ Good thing she let me out early, I was about to pass out from the pain. I kept running to the hospital I knew was closest to Luna's job and tried to remember which routes were the fastest. i picked to one that took me past Acme Tech. I heard it was gonna get crowded soon, so I ran faster. I was so into my thoughts i didn't notice a guy was infront of me until we bumped and he dropped his stuff.

**"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you with your stuff,"** I offered quickly.

**"No, no, it's fine. This happens to me a lot, anyways,"** he responded.

**"No, let me help you. It's my fault. I didn't see where I was going."** I helped him pick up some of his books while he picked up some. I found a pair a glasses close by and wondered if it were his.

**"Hey, are these your glasses?"** I asked. that's when i got a good look at him. He wore a lab coat on top of his regular clothes. he had an ID on that said something about being in Acme Tech staff. He actually looked kind of cute. '_No. Don't start thinking nonsense. you almost got hurt once for it,'_ I thought.

**"Yeah, they are. thanks for finding them. and thanks for helping me pick up my stuff, miss..." **

**"Layla. My name's Layla,"** I told him. I handed over his glasses while we got up. His fingers brushed mine for a split second, and I swear I felt sparks when he touched me. I felt my face hot a little and tried to hide the blush I had.

**"Nice name. I'm Tech. Tech E. Coyote,"** he introduced himself. He took out his hand and we shook hands. "**So, where are you headed in such a hurry?"**

**"I'm headed to the hospital."** my eyes looked away without my face moving.

"Why? Are you sick?"

**"No. I- uh... My sister's in the hospital. I just got a call from the hospital saying she was there and in critical conditions. *gasp* Oh man. i have to hurry and get there now!"** I ran again toward my original direction of my destination. I turned around a few feet away and waved towards him.

**"It was nice meeting you, Tech. I hope i'll see you again some day!"** I yelled towards him, and ran again on my way to see my sis.

* * *

_You guys didn't see this one coming XD i couldn't help myself but make another chapter to the prologue. XP the original story shall be up soon and incredible. I even tested the first chapter with a friend and she didn't expect (something) in it. so you guys just wait if you want to know what happens. oh and please review guys. even if they're bad i want ot know what you think. Chao!_


End file.
